Because You Live
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: The one reason Axel is alive today, is literally because of Sora. On this rainy day, he thinks back to the days they spent together...  AkuSora


**For a contest hosted by my seme on a yaoi site!(yes, I got myself a seme) It gave me the excuse as well as the inspiration to write something like this. **

**But as I went, I realize how much I suck at writing some of this stuff…**

**The usual: I have tense problems**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own KH or Jesse McCartney's song(this is NOT a song-fic though. No lyrics are used...kinda)**

* * *

The only sounds he could hear were the strong pitter-patter of the heavy rain. They were hardly noticeable to the being walking out in what could be mistaken for a monsoon. With his drenched black hoodie, the hood over his head and ripped jeans, he walked and walked…and walked…

He didn't know where he was going, how long he's been walking, or what he's even doing. But he didn't care…he never thought it was possible to feel like you lost everything and not realize it until it was too late. So if everything is gone…what's the point?

Everything hurt…hurt so much that it even became numb. His heart throbbed and it yearned…

"_Axel!"_

Immediately he spun around…only to have his heart drop in disappointment…It was just in his head. Axel stared at the ice cream parlor he just passed by and let his memories replay the moments he now treasures…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Axel!" _

"_Hm?" taking his headphone off, the red-head looked down to his side to see…a child? The spiky brunette stared hard at him while licking his chocolate ice cream and offering a smile, "Do I know you, kid?"_

_All he got was a brief pout from the boy._

"_I'm not a kid! I'm 14!" _

"_Looks like puberty didn't hit you yet then," Axel stated and showed it when he used his hand to indicate just how short the teenager was. _

"_Ngh!" the boy frowned and then glared but quickly let out a sigh before speaking, "You really don't remember me huh?" _

"_Kid, I'm pretty sure I'd remember a pipsqueak teenager that still sounds like he's 11."_

"_You're a real jerk…You didn't have to be mean about it though…" the boy murmured and went back to lick his ice cream. A pause followed through for a moment and Axel was about to take his leave or put his headphones back on if the boy didn't continue, "Well, I'm sure you'll remember one day."_

"_Does it matter?" Axel questioned with a raised brow. _

"_Not really, but I'm still sure you'll remember. I just wanted to say it was nice seeing you again and nice seeing you up and about! I'll see you around, Axel!" he waved and offered a smile before running off. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel let out a tired sigh as he noticed the familiar grass along the street he was walking on. He lifted his head just a bit to see a bench; he lifted his head even more to see the wet and isolated park.

Well, somebody was obviously right that day when they re-met…Axel really did remember him later. The dimmed out pyro wasn't sure how he forgot in the first place…but he owed the boy a lot. Not to mention, how could that boy have been so confident in believing that he would be remembered?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Ugh, Tidus you jerk!" _

"_Sorry, Sora!" Tidus shouted as said-boy went chasing after the blitzball that was kicked just at tad too hard. The blue and white ball hit the branches of a park tree and dropped down only to be caught by a familiar red-head._

"_So…Sora's your name huh?" Axel questioned just as Sora ran up to him but the teenager was busy catching his breath to answer, "…Kid you're in no shape at all."_

"_Ugh! Stop calling me a kid!" he immediately retorted and Axel lightly chuckled,_

"_Your voice dropped! Nice! Hm…you even seem a bit taller," Axel re-measured and his face showed a bit of being impressed._

"_Nice to see you again too, Axel," Sora replied, a bit sarcastically from being annoyed, and stood up straight after he caught his breath._

"_By the way, I owe you this," Axel immediately threw the ball at Sora's head and it bounced right back, "That's for actually making me feel slightly guilty for not remembering you when I actually remembered you."_

_Sora almost fell over from the impact but now he was moaning about the pain and the dizziness. _

"_You're horrible, Axel!" _

"_I know I am, got it memorized?" _

"_Hmph!" Sora was still rubbing his head but he looked away with a pout. _

"_So, why don't you ditch your friends for the day?" Axel asked casually and handed the ball back to Sora. _

"_Why would I do that?" Sora asked as he accepted the ball with one hand but his other was still holding his head. _

"_Because…I still owe you for the day we met," Axel replied with a more serious tone, "Not only that, it's been a whole year since I saw you last. Don't you think you should take the chance to see how I'm doing?" he added with a light smirk. _

"_Well…okay, what are we going to be doing?" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel wished he could shut off these movies that play in his head. At the same time, he wanted to see them, and remember those wonderful moments. As he continued his unknown his journey, Axel wanted so badly to go to Sora's place…like he's always had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_What are you doing here!" Sora hissed in whisper but instead of an answer, a drenched Axel forced himself in through the window. _

"_I need a place to protect me from the storm, duh. And your place was the closest," Axel replied and immediately took off his black jacket, throwing it among the other clothes Sora has on the floor._

"_My parents are home though," Sora whispered as he stood in front of him. _

"_They don't have to know," Axel shrugged and started pulling his red shirt over him but Sora let out a squeak and immediately reached up to pull it back down, _

"_What are you doing? Don't change in front of me! I don't even have clothes that fit you!" _

"_Who said I needed clothes?"_

"_You jerk! Ugh…" Sora released his grip on the shirt and backed up to take a deep breath. He let it out before continuing, "Okay, um…my parents will check on me around midnight. So…after that check you can take my bed. I can try blow-drying your clothes so they can dry…since I can't exactly sneak down to use the laundry room. I can also sneak you some nice breakfast tomorrow too. Let's see…what else do I need to do here…?" As Sora looked around and continued listing things out, Axel couldn't help but see the halo above Sora's head and the white feathered wings on his back. Not like anyone else in the world, let alone heaven or even hell, would take him in and give Axel a whole package of extra things he didn't really need. All Axel wanted was shelter for the night…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Still, Axel found himself staring at Sora's house…not that he dared to take any step closer to it. The lights were out in Sora's room…go figure. The boy probably wasn't even here…

Axel forced himself to look away and continue what seems like an endless walk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_When should I go home?" Sora asked as he laid in the cool grass and trying his best not to fall asleep right there under the moon tonight, "It's…late…"_

_Axel, lying right next to him, only gave him a glance and spat a piece of grass out of his mouth._

"_You really should sneak out more. The night's your night. It's your chance to be free, just for a moment…"_

"_But I'm so tired…how do you stay out so late?" Sora rubbed his eyes tiredly but Axel just kept staring at the sky._

"_I don't know…Sora?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_How many stars do you think are out there?"_

"_Who knows?" Sora replied and rolled to his side, eyes closed and ready to sleep, "Probably as many different worlds there are out there…"_

"_Heh, what makes you think that?" Axel asked but after a pause and no reply, he looked at Sora, curled up and dead as a rock, "…then many worlds must've been born since I met you."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Up ahead, Axel saw a familiar setting: A dirty, dark alley that's occasionally occupied by animals…

He stopped and stared into it; seeing the place littered with the broken dumpster fallen on its side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Oh my gosh!" Sora spun around to run out but collided with his best friend,_

"_Whoa! Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked but Sora knocked his friend's hands away and ran downstairs, calling over his shoulder to tell Riku to get the first aid kit. The only thing Riku could think of, other than what's going on, was that this sleepover just got ruined. He was right when Sora was bringing in a bloody and bruised body._

"_Here we go…" Sora lightly brushed over a scar on Axel's face with some medicine, causing the red-head to hiss, "So Axel, how did you know I was here at Riku's?" _

_Riku re-entered his room and placed down a bowl of oatmeal on a wooden stool next to a shirtless Axel._

"_Just be lucky my parents aren't here for the weekend," Riku commented and sat beside Sora to help with the bandaging. _

"_I…have my sources," Axel replied as he leaned back against the bed. _

"_Can you tell me what happened?" Sora asked as he looked over the injured body_

"…_It's nothing to worry your little head over," he replied and ruffled with Sora's hair, "I just wanted to see you…just in case."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel leaned back against the wall before he slowly slid down into a sitting position. It was so familiar being here like this. He sat in this same exact spot in this same exact alley…it was even raining that day as well. Not to mention that just like before, he was also lost and confused…

He didn't get it. He didn't understand what happened. When he convinced Sora to come live with him, he thought he'd be fine for the rest of his life. Except every passing year with Sora since then was…empty…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_I'm heading out."_

_Sora popped his head out of the bedroom and gave Axel a look,_

"_Why?"_

"_I just am," Axel replied, already putting on a jacket with the door already open._

"_But Axel…"_

"_Bye…" without even giving a glance, the man was out the door._

"_Axel!" Sora called after him, but obviously didn't get a response. After being left alone, again, Sora returned and fell back on the bed, staring at the clock that read 2 in the morning. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And he couldn't figure out why! What drifted them apart when they were together all the time?

"Mew…"

Axel lifted his head and looked to the side just a bit to see a small white, but dirty enough to almost be mistaken as gray, cat trying to avoid the water that was pouring into the broken cardboard box it took as shelter.

"Mow…"

"…" As Axel stared, he couldn't help but imagine Sora as that cat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It was a rather normal day for Axel as he walked down the street with his large headphones. The only problem he had was the bright sun, it was practically blinding him, which doesn't help with the rough night he had. He was barely over his hangover, and wished he didn't have to deal with the light as he headed home. Though the man didn't think he'd get his wish when he felt an impact to his face and then concrete on his back a second later. Everything was black for that moment until he finally got his vision back and looked up at who just punched him in the face that hard. The body blocked the sunlight, so Axel could clearly see the long silver hair…_

_A simple glare…and with that, Riku pivoted and walked away without a word. _

_Okay, Axel already knew Riku hated him the moment Sora decided to go live with someone…well someone like Axel. Not to mention live with the guy for years now. But what made today so special that he needed extra hate?_

_Axel got his answer really fast when he entered his apartment…_

"_Sora…?" It felt off the moment Axel walked in. Sora's always home waiting. If not, Axel's usually informed the day before or there's an obvious note out. But this eerie silence…scared even Axel, "…Sora," he called out again. But he wasn't here no matter how much he called out that name. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel picked up the cat and put it inside his jacket. Not that it was any better but it's got to be at least a bit better than that box. So he held it against his chest and the cat seemed pleased as it snuggled against him. The longer he held the cat…the longer he realized the cat was probably more like himself than Sora…

Sora picked him up off the streets all those years ago…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Batter and bruised, Axel found light when he found the exit out of the alley; but he never made it, his body hit the wall and slid to the ground as he gripped his weak body. It doesn't seem like he'll make it…but at least there's light to comfort him. And comfort him it did as he closed his eyes and let his fate unfold. But soon the light disappeared as dark clouds filled the sky and rain took over. The man wasn't sure how long he's sat there like this but his rest was disturbed, not from the rain, but from constant noise…_

_Opening one eye he glanced to his side to see cats, many of them, mewing and gathering in one place in a box on its side that wasn't there before. So he opened both of his eyes and looked straight ahead, only to be staring right into big blue eyes that took him for a ride just from looking into them. Right before him, staring at him curiously, was a mere child with a big star-shaped umbrella protecting him from the rain. The staring contest was unintentional, but all Axel could do was blink and the child blinked back. Finally, the red-head looked down and averted the child's gaze. _

"_Hey, get out of here," he motioned with his head but didn't get a verbal response. Instead, he got a smile as the child approached him and stood on his toes to get the umbrella over Axel's head. _

"_You really don't listen, do you, Kid?" Axel raised his shaking hands and took the umbrella off the child's hands to hold it properly over himself. _

"_You're pretty silly to be out during the rain without an umbrella!" was the response, _

"_I could say the same for you…"_

"_The kitties need food! Oh!" As if a brilliant idea struck the boy, he reached into the pile of cats and pulled out a small kibble from them; "I think people can eat it too…" he mumbled and held the cat food up to Axel. Although all Axel could do was grin as he couldn't bring himself the strength to laugh. _

"_No thank you…" _

_With a nod, the food was returned to the cats and without warning, the child ran out of the alley. The red-head wanted to get up and at least return the umbrella back but…he had less strength than he thought. However, it didn't take long for the boy to return, completely drenched, but holding a convenience store's shopping bag._

"_Here!" he offered and put it on Axel's lap, "If you're always here, I'll come give you food just like for the kitties!" _

"…_Kid has anyone taught you not to-eh, never mind…thank you…What's your name?" Axel couldn't help but ask as he pulled the boy a bit closer so they were both sheltered by the rain._

"_I'm Sora! What's yours? Do you need a place to stay…?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

More than 10 years ago and that memory was so vivid now…

"Axel…"

"_But thinking back didn't do anything for me…"_

"Axel…"

Finally, that voice reached him and as he lifted his head to meet eyes with those bright blue pools staring back with tired eyes. He whispered Sora's name as he finally acknowledged the younger one's presence. Dressed in complete warmth and holding an umbrella over both of them, Sora took a few more steps closer to keep himself dry as well. The thing that hurt Axel the most of this moment was seeing the difference in Sora's facial expression when compared to the first time. The second thing was seeing Sora's forehead bandaged. Axel slowly shook his head, but at himself, before he looked away…anything to avoid seeing the damage. But Sora didn't seem let the man off that easy as he gently knelt down before his companion.

"…You need a place to stay?" Sora whispered his question in worry but Axel didn't respond, "Axel…I know it was an accident…"

Yeah well so did everyone else. Everyone knew it was an "accident," _everything's_ an "accident" if you don't remember what the hell you were doing between a night of drinking and the morning's hangover. Why is this boy so good at guilt-tripping without even trying?

"Axel…" Sora looked around for a moment and he moved from his spot. Without warning, Sora sat himself down right beside Axel in which the red-head noticed in surprise that he flinched. Sora carefully held the large umbrella over the both of them and the cat Axel's still holding onto. Silence followed for a while as Axel didn't know what to say while Sora was just waiting for something to be said. Eventually, Sora just decided to start sp he spoke up.

"It was raining that day too…" he whispered and looked up to the man beside him.

"…"

"I was really little, and I didn't understand much. Now that I think of it…isn't this the exact same spot we met?" Sora asked as he reached over to pet the cat's head that was sticking out of the jacket. The brunette was able to get a nod out of Axel at least but Sora frowned a bit at how that's all he got. He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it and leaned back against the brick up as a silent way of saying he's going to give up.

"…I'm sorry."

And Sora looked up again when Axel spoke.

"…I know you are," Sora whispered back. Axel suddenly shifted a bit and suddenly leaned in for a kiss; but he pulled back just as fast as soon as it happened.

"If I asked…would you come back home?" the newly lit-pyro asked, eyes never leaving the other.

"…Would it be different?" Sora couldn't help but ask.

"…Only if that's what you want."

"…I do."

Axel carefully put an arm around Sora and gently pulled him close for a hug as well as resting his chin on Sora's head. The boy's umbrella-holding hand was caught in between them and it slipped out of Sora's hand, item falling to the wet ground. Letting the cat sit in his jacket without support from his hands, he went on to touch the injured head and then slowly caressed it. Sora closed it eyes from the gentle touch and rested his head against the taller one's shoulder.

Everyone deserves a second chance right?

The answer seemed to have came on its own when Sora's face was hit with light. Looking up as best he can without getting blinded, he saw the clouds dispersing and the sun was coming out.

Axel noticed as well and he only held onto Sora tighter. He'd make things right again…he can't afford to mess up…

"Axel…"

The way he whispered the name was like an alarm clock, despite the softness of the voice, Axel couldn't help but notice it.

"Hmm?"

"I…I want to keep him," Sora lifted the cat out of the jacket and held it before him, "At least…I think it's male? It's so cute…and I don't have the heart to let it be out here on its own…can we?"

Who was Axel to deny that face or the deny Sora the choice to pick off something off the street?

"…It's your choice. I'm happy with whatever you decided."

"But…your opinion matters too!"

"Heh…that is my opinion…"

What else is going to matter if Sora wasn't in his life? Or if Sora wasn't happy?

"Okay…Hey, do you wanna have dinner at home? Or out? The storm has passed but the sun will set really soon…"

"…I want to eat at home," Axel replied, wanting so badly just to have home feel like home again now that Sora will be there again.

"Okay then," Sora replied with a light smile. Axel gently touched the injured head again, wanting to unwrap the white bandages…

Of course he eventually did when it was time to change them, but Axel held onto the healing item for a while…as a reminder to what's truly important to him.

* * *

"I'm going out…"

Sora looked up from his manga while on couch to see Axel putting on a jacket and heading towards the door.

"Why?"

"Something came up," he replied and got a small 'oh' from Sora. Emerald-green eyes looked over his shoulder to see the disappointed look Sora had. Instead of heading out the door, Axel walked up to their table against the wall and quickly did some scribbling. Before Sora had time to question, Axel was done and quickly planted a kiss on Sora's forehead before shuffling out the door with an "I love you" for a goodbye. The younger one practically leapt off the couch to see what message Axel left for him.

_Finish the message and I'll take you out for some nice dinner tomorrow night. Your only clues are 2 letters in the space provided (since those letters are our, well my, name)._

Sora pouted as he wrote out 'Axel' and 'Sora' only to grow groan in frustration that he can only eliminate 8 letters off the alphabet to finish a 2 word answer!

"_Love? I-love? Oh wait, there's no 'O' in it…UGH!" _

When Axel returned home later that late night, Sora was dead to the world and was unable to solve the simple message. Axel only chuckled at all the scribbles Sora had written to help narrow down the answers but the poor brunette must've just been over-thinking it…

_Because you live,_

__ L_ _ E_

I live…

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

**A day late, but Happy Halloween!**


End file.
